Control
by lirpa
Summary: slash. 2nd in the Hell series


Control (1/1)  
  
Part 2 of the Hell series  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. Sue and you'll get my pocket lint collection  
  
Distribution: Myst's, Darkflme's, my site, anyone else, just ask  
  
Dedication : The usual suspects :)  
  
Control (1/1) by lirpa  
  
*CHRIS'S POV*  
  
"It just seems like our relationship is going nowhere. He ignores me most of the time. I'm just a convienent fuck boy for him. I hate feeling useless," Chris JKericho whined.  
  
"It's not my problem. It's not my relationship, Chris. If you're not getting what you need out of the relationship get out," Chris Benoit counselled.  
  
"But, I don't know, it's like leaving Hunter would be the end of my world. Like everything would change after that, you know?"  
  
"When a relationship ends it's always a big change, Chris. You can't expect this one to be any different."  
  
"Why, why can't i?" It's not like he cares about me at all. He's never even said he likes me. I feel like he's using our relationship, trying to keep me from the title hunt."  
  
"Because you still care about him. Don'r ask me why you do, but you do. The question is whether or not leaving him will hurt you even more."  
  
"I don't know, I really don't know."  
  
"Then why'd you phone me?"  
  
"I thought you might have the answers," Chris Jericho admitted sheepishly.  
  
"I'm not the one who'll have to live with the choices I make. You're the one who'll have to make the the desicions to that will affect the rest of you rlife."  
  
"But it's so hard!"  
  
"That's because life is hard, Chris. You can't just decide to dump Hunter and then think there'll be no repercussions. Believe me, there'll be repercussions. You just have to be strong enough to deal with them," Chris Benoit tried to make his voice as soothign as possible. It wasn't very sooting, but it's the thought that counts, right?  
  
"What if I'm not strong enough?"  
  
"You'll be strong enough, everyody is when the rime comes. You just have to reach down and grab that little extra willpower. You've done it plenty of times in the ring before."  
  
"But this is different."  
  
"Of corse this is different.This is life, it's hardetr. Your desicions will affect you for the rest of your life. It doesn't end when the cameras go off, Jericho. Life keeps rolling, whether you want it to or not."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do?  
  
"Does it hurt staying with him?"  
  
"Yes," Jericho whispered.  
  
"What? Speak up, Chris. You know long distance isn't that great."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I said yes."  
  
"Then it can't be good staying with him, can it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you know what you have to do."  
  
"I have to break up with Hunter."  
  
"You have to break up with Hunter if you want to get back into the title hunt, if you want to stop beign used. You know he's using you, Jericho. Hunter Hearst Helemsley cares about no one. The only thing he cares about is that title."  
  
"..."  
  
"Jericho, you there?"  
  
"I know, that's why it hurts so very, very much. I have to stop the pain."  
  
*HUNTER'S POV*  
  
"I don't get it, Shawn. What does the kid have that I don't."  
  
"Vince McMahon."  
  
"Besides that?"  
  
"Nothing, but Vince's favour goes a long way in this business, you know that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why'd you ask such a stupid question?"  
  
"I felt like it."  
  
"So what's the problem, Hunter?" Shwan Michaels asked, perplexed.  
  
"Because I want to know what's got me so tightly wrapped around his little finger?"  
  
"Is he sweet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is he charming?"  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"Then you got me."  
  
"He's a great competitor though."  
  
"Always with the wrestling with you. Can't you just appreciate someone for something other than wrestling?"  
  
"What else is there?"  
  
"Personality, kindness, stuff like that."  
  
"I do notice stuff like that, Shawn."  
  
"Yeah? What's his personality like then?"  
  
"He's very wrestling oriented."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Let me finish. He's also very sensitive, although he tries to hide it."  
  
"Wow, you noticed that?"  
  
"I do notice persoanlity, Shawn."  
  
"Whatever you say, Hunt."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Let's face it, Hunter. You're dating Jericho because it takes him out of the title race."  
  
"It started out that way. But now I feel more than that. I want to be around him, hear his opinions, listen to his wonderful voice."  
  
"And it doesn't help that the sex is great, does it Hunter?" Shawn added slyly.  
  
"Not at all," Hunter agreed promptly, and happily.  
  
"You're screwed, bud."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"You're in love."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"I can't be."  
  
"You are."  
  
"This isn't good."  
  
"No shit, Hunter."  
  
"It just popped out."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"Bite me, Shawn."  
  
"Hunter, can I talk to you?" Chris Jericho's soft voice barely carried to Hunter's ears.  
  
"Can I call you back, Shawn?" Hunter paused, "Yeah, sure in a minute..."  
  
He turned to Chris, "What'd you want, babe?"  
  
Chris took a deeo breath, "Hunter, this isn't working."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I don't think we should see each other any more," with that Jericho turned and ran from the room.  
  
The phone dropped from Hunter's lifeless hand and hit the floor with a thud. 


End file.
